


A Chairytale Ending (Un-Beta'd One Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Episode: s06e10 New York I Love You XOXO, F/M, Multi, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Series Finale, Fic-ified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chairytale Ending (Un-Beta'd One Shot)

Blair walked into her family's spacious apartment half an hour before everyone else. Preparations were underway and almost finished. Henry was already there, playing with Dorota. She walked over to him and picked him up. 

"Hey, handsome! How's my baby?" 

"Mommy!" Henry smiled and his brown eyes lit up. He looked so much like Chuck when he grinned like that. She squeezed him and then set him down, promising him to come back after she saw 'Auntie Serena'. Then Blair walked gracefully up the winding staircase (it had reminded her of the penthouse where she grew up) and entered the master bedroom, which had been turned into the Bridal Preparations Suite. Serena was currently having her blonde hair done and she already had her spectacular, gold and white, ball gown of a wedding dress on. It was so Serena, but also very Dan. The decorations - which of course Blair had thought up and supervised - were also very like the couple an completely perfect. 

Serena turned and opened her arms to Blair, excitement lighting up her tanned face. 

"Ah ah ah," Said Blair, "No hugging in the dress. It's too perfect." 

"Well of course it is, it's Vera an Waldorf! Genius collaboration. I love it, B." Serena replied with a giggle. 

"How are you? Do you need anything? Because I will get Humphrey to run errands even if it is his wedding day." Blair said to her best friend. 

"No, Blair. Go downstairs, drink some champagne. Not too much though, you know how you and Chuck can get. And make sure your adorable son is ready with the rings, okay?" 

Blair blushed a little at the comment. "Of course S." They kissed each other's cheeks. "I'll see you out there." 

Just as Blair closed the ivory double doors her phone rang - another Waldorf designs call. The samples were never on time! She got it sorted out and as she closed the phone and stepped down she saw that her mother and husband had arrived. Mr. Bass walked over and kissed her, a smile gracing his handsome features. After everything, through all their history, even a wedding ring and child, they never failed to make each other smile. 

"Hey, beautiful," Chuck whispered. "Let's sit down." He put his arm around her and Blair followed him, rubbing circles into his back. They were still teenagers in love, but without all the complications. They had everything now. Blair couldn't help thinking that the life they'd built - from both being CEO's, to their penthouse home, to their perfect child, and yes, even their dog Monkey - was exactly right. They'd be adding to their happiness soon, too, but Blair would wait to tell her beloved husband until they were alone after the party, so they could celebrate properly. She'd just found out today, and couldn't wait. She was excited to inform Chuck that he'd soon be a father of two. 

She sank into the expensive sofa with Chuck and Dorota next to her, and her mother, stepfather and Henry behind her. Soon Lily, Nate, Rufus, Jenny, Eric, Jack, Georgina, and all of the happy couple's close family and friends had joined them. 

Dan walked out with his hair gelled back and a very nice tuxedo on. His corsage coordinated with the flowers decorating the hallway, where he'd soon marry the girl he'd loved since eighth grade. Everyone smiled and Blair mouthed 'not bad, Humphrey'. 

The slightly-updated wedding march began and Serena descended the stairs. She looked every bit a Greek goddess, and she was absolutely glowing with happiness. She reached the bottom of the stairs, where Dan was waiting for her, and took his arm. You could see how in love they were on each of their faces. 

Blair was so happy for her best friend, she had tears in her eyes, and she leaned into Chuck. He smiled at her, that special smile that is only shared between two people deeply in love. She was happy for everyone, really; For Nate and The Spectator (he might become Mayor, too), for Serena and Dan and finally tying the knot, for Georgina and Jack, which was a match made in heaven, and for her own family. 

Everyone had their fairytale ending now.


End file.
